Communication systems allow calls to be established between users. Three-way calling allows three users to be connected in a single call.
When a large group of users wants to communicate on a single call, a conference call can be established. A typical conference call utilizes a conference bridge that each party dials in to, enters the conference code, and is then bridged onto the conference call.
One problem with conference bridges is that the conference bridge needs to be established in advance. Information such as the number of ports required, the date, the time the conference bridge should be established, and the length of the conference call need to be sent to the conference bridging system.
Further, each of the participants in the conference call needs to dial into the conferencing system in order to participate in the call. The users must all remember to dial in to the conferencing system, and must also know the conference code in order to be connected with the desired conference call.
As can be seen, the present mode of establishing calls between multiple users in a communication system is time-consuming and inefficient. Therefore, a need exists for a method that allows multiple users to be connected on a multi-user call without requiring extensive setup prior to the call.